Walk in my Shoes
by Monica Sky
Summary: It seems that Allison and Remy have hit a rough patch in their relationship. The two are fighting constantly and Allison's even considering breaking up with her girlfriend, although she hasn't quite gathered up the courage. When she meets an odd patient, suddenly Allison doesn't know what's real anymore. Maybe it's all for the better when she gets to walk in someone else's shoes...
1. Chapter 1

"What seems to be the problem?"

Allison hadn't paying attention for the past few minutes. If the question came from a doctor or nurse, she would've drowned it out, but the fact that it was her patient woke her up.

"_Why are you so being so bitchy? All you do is yell and get pissed off for no reason!"_

"_I'm only getting pissed off because you're provoking fights all of the time. What other reason could I have?"_

"_You can't be serious, Remy. 'What other reason?' Let's see, it could do with your Huntington's, although that's just a wild guess."_

"_We agreed not to talk about it."_

"_You believed me when I said that?! Wake up Remy. You're going to die. Accept it and stop being such a bitch."_

"_Shut up. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_We're gonna have to talk about it eventually."_

"_You have __no__ idea what it's like to be me, to live with something like this, knowing that you're going to die, knowing that you can't have kids without the chance of giving them a death sentence. Step into my shoes and then you'll see that it's not so easy."_

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" the blonde asked. She couldn't help the spacing out. It's been going on for the past week or so, around the time when she started fighting with her girlfriend, Remy.

"I said 'What seems to be the problem?'" the girl repeated, cupping her hands around her mouth. Allison's patient was a child, seven years old to be exact. Her name was Alexandra, although she said that the name was too formal and that just Alex was fine. It was 11 at night and the blonde decided to work overtime to avoid another fight with Remy. She'd been doing that a lot lately, avoiding the brunette, avoiding emotions in general. She would be bouncing around the room, but there weren't a lot of emergencies at this time.

"Sorry Alex, guess I got a bit distracted there," she laughed. She was a bit surprised at how calm the little girl was. Some sort of car accident had left this girl with a deep cut that ran up nearly half of her leg. She was put in charge of the girl to make sure that she didn't start screaming or throw any tantrums. She didn't really mind, she was just too busy sorting through her thoughts.

"So you'll answer my question now?"

She couldn't help but smile. This girl was definitely persistent. "Just some personal problems," the blonde replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Alex sat up in her hospital bed, a surprising act considering how cut up she was. Allison heard that she almost bled to death, hence landing her a spot in the emergency room. She was stitched up, but was just staying there for a bit just to make sure she was alright. And from the looks of it, she'd grown quite fond of Allison. "That's okay, I don't mind worrying just a bit. What kinds of personal problems?" the strawberry blonde girl asked again, cocking her head slightly.

The room was practically empty with no nurses around and the other patients all soundly asleep. Seeing everyone resting so peacefully was making Allison sleepy, which sucked because she hadn't had a coffee for a while and she didn't want to pass out. "Just having a hard time seeing the world through someone else's eyes," the blondie answered.

Alex grinned and raised her hand, as if she were in the middle of class, "Why don't you walk in their shoes?"

"It's not as easy as you think Alex," Allison laughed, getting up out of her seat to stand by the child. "Sometimes wishes are just wishes. I want to see through her eyes, I really do, but I can't."

"If I get better, can you try?" Alex asked, flashing puppy eyes as a joke.

Allison smirked, "Sure why not. It's gonna take you a bit to recover though, you were hurt pretty badly."

"You can heal me!" she said as loud as she could without waking anyone up.

"Alex, honey, it doesn't work like that."

"Sure it does. You're a doctor. I'll show you," Alex responded, taking Allison's hands and placing them over the cut that almost killed her. The little girl glided Allison's hands over the cut, although Allison looked away, still a bit reluctant. She looked back when Alex let go of her hands and to her surprise, the cut was completely healed. Actually, healed would be an understatement. It was gone. No scar, no trace of anything.

"Wha- How'd you do that?!" the woman almost screamed, backing away a bit.

Alex continued to look innocent, batting her big honey colored eyes, "I didn't do anything. You're the doctor here."

"I'm a doctor not a magician." Allison looked downed at her hands. There was nothing different about them and she felt the same. The only explanation was that the girl did something. Was it some sort of sick joke? Was she dreaming?

The blonde started spacing out again, but Alex snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face to wake her up. "You healed me Dr. Cameron," she said, beginning to pout. "You have to keep your end of the bargain."

Allison nodded, although doubtful, "Okay. I'll walk into their shoes."

"You promise?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Alex cheered, clapping her hands together like she wasn't hurt at all. "Go home. Walk in their shoes."

The blonde was still in shock, her mind practically running on auto-pilot, "Yeah okay. I'll be here tomorrow if you want to see me."

The child flashed a cheeky smile as she waved frantically, still not showing any signs of pain, "Okay. G'night Dr. Cameron!"

Allison nodded as she asked one of the nurses to look over the little girl. The ride home was short in comparison to what it usually is. Of course, it was late so there was almost no traffic, but the woman was completely stunned. She hoped to see Ashton Kutcher to jump out at her and say that the girl was an actor, the injury was fake, and that this was all some sort of sick joke.

She opened the door as silently as she could, trying her best not to wake Remy up. When she slipped out of her clothes, she saw the brunette roll over and nearly had a panic attack. After freezing for a moment, she finished getting undressed and slipped into the back. _I'll walk in her shoes. I promise._

The alarm was obnoxiously loud and sunlight shined through the window when Allison woke up. She tried to turn the alarm off without opening her eyes, but only managed to knock her phone off of the nightstand. She finally was able to shut the blasted thing off, although she had to look directly into the bright sun in order to do so. "Morning Remy," she whispered, lifting her arm to nudge her girlfriend. It was amazing how she could practically sleep through an earthquake.

When she found that she just hit the bed, she looked over to see…well nothing. No Remy, not even an impression that showed where she slept. Grabbing a large t-shirt, Allison headed over to the kitchen to see if she was there, making breakfast. An even bigger surprise, she wasn't there either. Looking at the time, Allison noticed that she would be late for work if she didn't hurry the hell up.

The woman ran through the apartment both getting ready and looking for Remy. When she couldn't find the girl anywhere, she assumed that Remy left without her. With the way things were going, that wouldn't surprise her one bit. Looking at the time again, she knew that she wouldn't have enough time to prep herself like she usually did. She slipped on a simple outfit and quickly put on mascara, not bothering to waste any more time with makeup.

Cameron finally rushed out the door when she saw that she was running beyond late. She drove as fast as the law allowed her. Meanwhile, Allison tried relaxing herself by turning on classical music. She just had the weirdest morning, but she only had one thought on her mind.

Where the hell is Remy?


	2. Chapter 2

It was so strange how everything seemed so normal. Walking in, Allison could see the usual staff working their usual shifts as if nothing were wrong. Sure, it was probably just her and Remy just didn't (or wasn't able to) wake her up that particular morning, but there was a different kind of feel lurking in the air. It was hard to explain and she couldn't tell what it was, but she knew it was there. Shaking her head, the blonde walked to the locker room to get ready for her day.

She headed to the ER, but was stopped by one of the nurses, Jeffrey if she remembered correctly. "Hey Allison," Jeffery said, temporarily stopping his usual job of organizing files. She was kind of surprised to see him there. I mean, he did sort of help all around the hospital, but she never really saw him working in the ER.

Allison was still a bit distracted so she had to take a moment to process what he said, "Oh. Hi there. How's the ER looking?"

"It's pretty full. Plenty of people for you to choose a new patient from," the nurse answered, returning back to his job.

That was a bit…strange. She worked there, all the people were her patients, she didn't really pick anyone in particular most of the time. The blonde just shrugged it off and continued. Looking around, she noticed that the nurse wasn't lying. The beds were almost all filled and nurses were rushing around the room, doctors trying to keep up with the pace. Allison just stood there, taking a moment to process everything. The next moment, she almost fell over when she felt someone else bump hard into her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a familiar voice cried out loudly so Allison could hear.

Just missing bumping her head on a bed, she was pretty freakin okay. She quickly recollected her thoughts and got back up, turning around to face the person that knocked her over, "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about i- Remy?!"

The brunette just stood there, her eyes blinking quickly a few times in surprise. "Yes? Oh, Dr. Cameron, that was you. I'm so sorry!"

_Dr. Cameron? What the hell?_ "It's fine. Uh…what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I work here obviously," Remy replied, looking at her strangely. "What are you doing here? I thought you already picked out a new patient for House. Unless…you already solved that case. If so, you can have this patient."

Remy handed Allison a new file, but she was too distracted to look inside. What the hell was going on? It was like Remy's memories had just been wiped out. I mean seriously…Dr. Cameron? It's not like they were trying to hide the fact that they knew each other. Everyone knew about their relationship and no one seemed to object to that, not even Chase.

"Sure. Uh…thanks," was all she could manage to say. She'd never been more confused than she was right now.

"No problem," Remy smiled. "You should probably get back to House before he kills you, but I'll see you around?"

"Sure, see you around," Allison answered heading off. At least Remy knew that she was still going home with her. On the other hand, she was right. Something is definitely up.

House's office seemed…well like House's office. Everyone was there just waiting and when she walked in, they all stared at her. "Oh look, she's returned!" House exclaimed, throwing his arms up as if he were thanking the heavens. "Jesus, woman, how long does it take to find a patient file?"

"Sorry, I got a bit distracted," the blonde mumbled, sitting down. Geez, she hasn't sat down in a House differential since God knows when. Maybe her and Remy were having some sort of weird 'Hey, let's switch jobs for a day' type of thing.

House looked at the file and let out an over exaggerated sigh, "I know that Cuddy's jugs are distracting, but you couldn't at least find a decent patient?"

"Leave Thirteen alone," Taub interrupted.

_Thirteen? Did Remy walk in?_ Allison looked around, but the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" House shouted again. "Yeah, we're talking to you? Why are you looking around? Couldn't remember your own name?"

_What the hell is everyone talking about? My name isn't Thirteen. I don't work here. Would someone explain what the hell is going on?!_ "Sorry, just heard something strange from down the hall…."

"F-Deezy, you go with Munchkin and Kangaroo and get a decent family history. You can never trust these files," he said, tossing Foreman the file when they all were leaving. Allison sat there, all alone, not sure whether she should be confused or afraid that House didn't give her something to do. A few moments after everyone left, House began tapping his cane on the floor.

"What are you on?" he asked, bluntly.

"What?"

"I said what are you on? What are you smoking, sniffing, and/or shooting up?"

"I'm not on any drugs House," Allison answered, becoming a bit offended. So she did drugs once. Besides, that was years ago.

"Oh yeah and I quit Vicodin," he replied sarcastically. "I knew that you were going to start to self destruct once you got your Huntington's diagnosis, but showing up to work stoned? Even I'm a bit surprised, I thought you were better than that."

"I don't have Huntington's, House…"

"Sure. Anyways, I have a special job for you," he said, now twirling his cane around. "Go down to the clinic or something, hide for a bit, and get your damn act together! Come back again when you can pull off at least acting like a half decent doctor."

Allison just sat there, but left in a hurry when she figured out that House was actually being serious. She didn't feel right going into the clinic and slacking around so she decided that maybe she could talk to Wilson. Wilson was always nice to her and they had become pretty close, especially when she and Remy had begun fighting.

It wasn't a long walk, but she took her time, trying to absorb everything. She was about to knock on Wilson's door when she heard rushed footsteps becoming louder and louder. She turned around to find Taub and Chase standing before her.

"Hey guys. Oh and thanks Taub…for you know, standing up for me and all," she said, giving him a warm smile.

The tiny man looked at her strangely, as if he didn't expect to see her show any sign of kindness at all, "Sure…don't mention it."

"Anyways," Chase said, cutting in. "what did House want?"

"It's nothing. He thinks I have Huntington's and that I'm on a downward spiral because of it," Allison answered, shrugging her shoulders.

The both of them looked stunned. Taub was the first to speak up. "You have Huntington's?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chase asked immediately after.

"I didn't tell you because I don't have Huntington's. House is just being ridiculous."

"You can always talk to us you know," Taub said, his pager going off. "Sorry, the wife is calling. See you guys in a bit."

The two nodded as he rushed off. It usually was awkward being around Chase, but not this time. He seemed different as well. Usually, he would've said some sort of corny pick up line by now. He was okay with her relationship with Remy, but he still had a little fun every now and then and hey, if it was a harmless joke, she didn't have a problem with it.

"So why are you going to see Wilson?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall.

"House told me to go hide somewhere. Like I said, he's convinced that I'm on some sort of downwards spiral and he thinks I came to work today stoned."

"That would've been a sight," he laughed. "You do seem distracted today though. Is there something on your mind?"

"A little bit," Allison answered, scrunching her face a bit. "I can't really point it out though. Maybe I'm just having a bad day."

"Maybe…why don't we go take the day off? Grab some coffees or something? We already gave House the family history and he seemed to already know the answer so we're not really needed here for the rest of the day," he offered.

As kind as the gesture was, Allison felt a little uncomfortable, "I don't know. I don't want this to end up as some sort of awkward thing."

"Don't be so paranoid!" Chase laughed, leading her to the elevator. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to try to seduce you or anything. I've got a girlfriend to do that to."

Chase has a girlfriend? The thought threw her off guard, but made her awkwardness go away. "Sure. Coffee sounds fine." Chase was good looking, but it was rare that he actually kept a girl around. Usually, he survived on one night stands.

The elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside. "We can just grab our stuff from the locker room and go," he said, pulling out his phone. He laughed as he read the text that was on his phone. Allison couldn't see it, but she got the general idea, "You're smiling like a fool. Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I think she said she was only working half a day today. You mind if she tags along?"

"Sure, no problem." It was kind of nice talking to Chase like this, not having to worry if he was going to kiss you at any given moment.

"Awesome, I'll text her back."

They got off the elevator when Chase's pager went off. "Dammit," he said, his smile quickly disappearing. "House needs something. It'll only take a couple minutes though. You can go grab your stuff and I'll catch up to you."

"Sure, no problem. Good luck," Allison smiled.

"Thanks Thirteen. See you a few."

Allison just nodded as she walked off. Thirteen…that was going to take some getting used to. When she entered the locker room, she heard the loud clank of a locker being shut. To her surprise, she saw Remy. She looked flawless, no longer in scrubs. The younger girl had on a grey graphic tee as well as black skinny jeans, black suspenders, and bright red canvas shoes.

"Oh hey Allison!" Remy smiled, walking over with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Remy. I guess we're seeing each other around now aren't we?" the blonde laughed. Okay, it was a bad joke, but she couldn't take back what she already said.

Luckily, Remy laughed along, "I guess so. Man, it was so crowded in the ER today. I'm so lucky Cuddy let me leave for the day. Usually she never lets anyone leave when it's this crowded, but she said since I've been working overtime a lot, I could just leave now."

"You are lucky," Allison agreed. She knew how work was like there and the brunette was right. If the ER was crowded, Cuddy was willing to accept help from the janitors. If you managed to get a half day, you should definitely consider yourself lucky.

Allison and Remy shared their work stories of the day for a couple minutes until Allison finished gathering all of her things. The older woman was just closing her locker when she heard the familiar Australian voice, "Hey ladies."

"Hey Chase," she answered quietly, turning around to face him.

"Robert!" Remy shouted. "I missed you." The brunette walked quickly over to him, wrapping her arms around the taller man and kissed him. Like…kissed him kissed him. Allison was in total shock. When Chase said that he had a girlfriend, she didn't figure that the girl was _her_ girlfriend. What the hell was going on?

That's when it hit her. That little voice in the back of her head.

_Will you promise me that you'll walk in their shoes if you heal me?_

Alex! That's why everything was different. Was that girl some sort of magician or something? She should've known from when she healed that huge cut on her leg in three seconds flat. She just assumed that she was going to talk to Remy in the morning and try to work something out. Instead, that little devil child literally made Allison walk in Remy's shoes. So if she switched lives with the brunette, why is she with Chase? That was the one thing that made absolutely no sense.

"Why don't we take my truck? Just got it and I've been dying to drive it as much as possible," the Aussie suggested.

"Sure thing babe," Remy smiled.

Allison could practically feel her heart cracking a bit after hearing Remy say babe to someone else. Still, she couldn't just flat out say 'Hi a little child cast some sort of magical spell on me to make me switch lives with Remy and so now I'm living her life and she's with you for some odd reason.'. Instead she just nodded and followed them out.

_Oh God…I don't know what I ever did to deserve this…_

**Amazing plot twist of epic proportions. Okay so not really, but you didn't expect Remy to be locking lips with Chase there, huh? I certainly didn't. Well, I kind of did. I was going to rewrite that part, but I was like 'Eh…Cameron needs a good obstacle.' And what better obstacle is there than Chase totally getting in between them? Of course, the story is still shipping Remy and Allison, I just thought it would be more interesting than just having the two girls switch lives and still be together, fighting about the same old problems. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love to read all the reviews. They all make my day a little brighter and since it's raining now, I'm hoping that I can at least feel all sunny inside even though it's not sunny outside. Okay, that was a bit cheesy and stupid so I'm just going to go away now. See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

They only drove for about ten minutes since the café closest to the hospital also happened to be the best in town. Remy moved her chair closer to Chase's and they interlocked their fingers. When Chase smiled, Allison smiled back, only to be polite. She hoped that this was some bad dream that would just end. His relationship with Remy made the blonde feel not only upset and angry, but a bit disgusted as well. She found it obnoxious and unnatural. Chase and Remy didn't even talk in the real world, let alone lock lips.

"So what's been going on with you today?" Chase asked, interrupting her train of thought. "You seem kind of…different."

_What am I supposed to say to that? This isn't the real world. Your relationship isn't real. Nothing is real. _"Not sure," the blonde replied bluntly. "I guess I just feel different today."

"Must've been quite the girl," he said, only to receive a joking slap on the arm from Remy. "Honey!"

"Sorry babe," he mumbled.

"I don't sleep around," Allison answered, feeling a bit offended.

"It's just that there have been a few women around the hospital looking for you," Remy said before Chase could open his mouth. "Sorry, we assumed that they were girls you slept with, considering that they weren't sick. Not to mention that some of them did seem angry…"

"Gotta admit though, a bunch of those girls were pretty friggen hot," Chase said, receiving a more serious slap on the arm from the brunette.

"Keep talking like that and you might have a chance to pursue one of those girls," Remy pouted.

Allison placed her hand over her mouth and turned her head away slightly so they wouldn't notice her smile. _Am I a bad person to find it funny when they fought, secretly hoping that she would be a witness to a loud and messy break up? I mean, technically this world doesn't exist and Remy is my girlfriend, not Chase's, but still, this is pretty great. Wait…is this world fake? If I'm in a fake world, does this make me fake too? Or maybe I was dreaming the previous world. Oh my God, my head hurts just think about this…_

"God dammit," Chase mumbled as the loud sound of his pager echoed against the walls of the café. It was a bit weird having everyone staring at your group, but the feeling subsided when everyone resumed their conversations.

"Babe, you okay?" God, the pet names were going to take longer to get used to than Thirteen.

"I'm perfectly fine. Patient apparently doesn't have what we thought. Had a seizure and House is calling me back in since Taub is in hot water with his wife," the Aussie sighed, looking up at Cameron a moment after. "Why didn't your pager go off?"

The blonde just shrugged, "According to him, I'm high. As much as House would find it fascinating for one of his baby doctors to work completely stoned, Cuddy wouldn't be so thrilled. I don't think the patient would be so happy either."

Chase scrunched his face, something he only did when he was completely puzzled (or holding back the urge of doing you at work). "House says I have to go back to work, but I have the car…"

"Don't worry about it," Remy spoke up sweetly, as if she already completely forgave him for checking out other girls and openly admitting it. "Me and Thirteen can stay here for a little while longer and we'll take a cab back. Either that or we can walk. It's not like we're miles and miles away from the hospital. We can manage."

"You okay with this?" he asked turning to Allison.

"Sure, a bit of walking never hurt anyone," the blonde shrugged.

"Kay, well I'll see you tomorrow Thirteen," Chase smiled, turning to Remy after. "I'll see you tonight. My place or yours?"

"How about my place? Shake things up a bit."

"See you then," Chase winked, kissing her quickly on the lips. He rushed out the door with a disappointed expression on his face and it took Allison a moment to fully process the fact that the two of them were alone.

"Allison? You okay?" Remy leaned over, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. "Earth to Allison. Anybody there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Guess I spaced out. Sorry about that."

"You're a bit ditzy today, no offense. Something the matter?"

_Everything. Everything is wrong._ "Nothing in particular," Allison lied, keeping a cool composure.

Remy stared deep into the blonde's eyes, "You're lying to me…"

Dammit, even when they weren't dating, Remy still knew her best. "Well I don't know how to explain it," she lied, remembering not to say _exactly_ what's on her mind.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"It's a long story…"

"And we have time. I'm off work and you're stoned." That last part certainly caught the attention of the elderly couple sitting next to them. Talk about awkward…

Allison paused, not how she should play this out. "Say, why don't we go out for a walk? Sitting in a café is only fun when you have actual coffees to drink," she said, noticing that both of their coffees were already gone.

"Sure."

Allison called the waitress over so they could pay. When she pulled out her wallet, she felt a light slap on her hand. She looked up to the brunette smiling and shaking her head, "My treat."

"I decline."

"I insist."

"I'll still say no."

"I'll still win this argument." _Damn, she's still got it…_

Cameron reluctantly put her wallet today. "You seem a bit violent today."

"Am not." the brunette protested, standing up.

"My hand and Chase's arm would beg to differ."

"I didn't hit you _that _hard, did I?"

"Well not really, but you seemed to do some damage when he mentioned those girls." Cameron opened the café door and allowed Remy to go first, something she did when they had first started dating.

"Nah, he's just a baby."

"I don't know. You're stronger than you look."

"Oh yeah, I take down people three times my size just for fun."

"You could if you wanted to."

The two girls laughed as they walked along downtown Princeton. "So where _are_ we going?" Remy asked.

"I don't know. I was following you!" the blonde shouted out, cracking up more.

"Oh…well in that case. Onwards we go!" Remy replied in an exaggerated manner. She then proceeded to run up a few yards, leaving Allison slightly behind.

"Where are we going though?" the older girl asked, picking up her pace in order to catch up. She was tempted to take off her heels and she wondered why she even put the damn things on in the first place.

"There's a park a few blocks up ahead. I go there all the time."

"You don't seem like a park type of girl."

"Looks aren't always what they seem," Remy winked. _God, her eyes were so seductive, she doesn't even have to try._ "I drag Robert there all the time. He hated it at first, but he got used to it once he realized I wasn't giving in." _Yup, that's typical Remy._

Even though she's passed this park many times, Allison's never actually walked through it. It was nice though. "So you never answered my question. What's up with you today?" the blonde heard.

"I said it was a long story."

"And I said we have time," the brunette said. She flashed a cheeky smile as they crossed the street to the park. She ran into the park and sat down under a tree, sifting her fingers through semi-long blades of grass.

"It's ridiculous."

"I'll bet you that I have clinic patients that are more ridiculous than what you're hiding."

Allison sat down, knowing full well that Remy wasn't going to drop this, "You ever feel like you wake up and everything is just wrong?"

"Um…I guess, sometimes. Al, can I call you Al, everyone has bad days, it's not something to get this worked up over," the younger girl answered, stopping her fun with the soft grass.

Allison nodded to let Remy know that the nickname was fine. "I know, I've had bad days, but this is different. It's like I've woken up to a whole new world and everything is completely different. Imagine you woke up one day and you weren't dating Chase," she began, trying some way to tell the brunette of their relationship without actually _telling_ her of their relationship. "and that you were dating…well, say me."

The brunette arched an eyebrow, "Well then, I would be extremely confused. Don't think that would happen to me though. Me and Robert have been dating for a while. No offense to you, but I don't think I would ever actually date you." She then cracked up so she could maintain a light hearted mood, but Allison couldn't help but feel like she had just taken a bullet to the heart.

"I told you it was ridiculous," Allison sighed. Remy saw the remorse in her Allison's eyes and placed her hand over the blonde's.

"It's your Huntington's, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Al, I know that you slept with all those girls and don't even try to deny it. I can't even begin imagine what it must be like to have Huntington's, but you don't have to self destruct. There are other things you can do!" Remy said, her face deadly serious.

Allison pinched herself in order to not burst out laughing. It couldn't any more ironic than to hear Remy say that she doesn't know what it's like to be dying. "Alright, so I slept with those girls," she lied. "A few guys too. They were pretty good looking too I guess."

"Allison…"

"What? Are you going to lecture me like you're my mother?!" the blonde yelled, now becoming frustrated. "Yeah, I'm dying, and yeah, I like to sleep around. It's fun. I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want with my life. I'm just having a good time until it's over."

Neither of the girls said anything for a minute or two and Allison felt terrible that she snapped. "Are you really having fun?" the younger girl asked quietly. "Think about that for a minute. Are you _really_ having fun? Or are you just distracting yourself?"

_Dammit, she's playing mind games with me. I don't know the answers to these questions. This isn't my life. I woke up to live someone else's life. This shouldn't be me, this should be you._ "I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe I am being ditzy like you said. How come you're the only one to approach me about it? Well besides House, but House just kicked me out. You can't be the only ones to notice me today, so why are you the only ones to talk to me about it?"

"I guess everyone was a bit scared," the girl shrugged.

"Care to explain?" Allison realized that this could be her chance to find out what she was like in this place.

Remy leaned back against the tree that shaded them from the sun. It took her a little bit to collect all of her thoughts, but she finally began to speak, "You're…you're different from everyone else on the team and not just because you're the only girl in a group of boys. You go by a number and I mean, if that's what you like, then that's totally your choice and I won't try to change your mind, but you close yourself off from everyone. It's a bit impressive actually considering how nosy everyone on the team is, but I think the fact that no one really knows anything about you or your past…kind of scares them. I've been on House's team and we both know that as fearless as the man may be, he's always afraid to be wrong or that he won't be able to find an answer. He sees things as black and white and you, my friend…well, you're about as grey as they come."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted," Allison mumbled under her breath. "So exactly how _does_ everyone see me? Besides being a shade of grey."

"I'm not a mind reader Allison. I don't know how _everyone_ sees you."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright, how does Robert see me? I'm sure he mentioned me at some point or another. We all talk about each other when we're out of the office…sometimes in the office."

Allison knew she struck a nerve because the very moment after she asked the question, she could see the brunette tighten up. "Look, there's an eagle up in the sky!"

"Don't deflect Remy."

"Allison, look, there really is an eagle. I swear!"

Allison looked up for a moment to look at the bird. It flew in circles and looked like it was confused, like it wasn't really sure where to go. The blonde sighed. That bird brought back memories that she really didn't want to think of.

"_An eagle? What's an eagle doing here?" the brunette marveled as she walked with Allison through downtown Princeton. She liked unexpected things, whether it be a piano falling three stories or a bird. She was right too. Eagles alone were hard to find in this city and it was a bit cold out for birds to be flying everywhere._

_Allison looked up. She liked eagles and it was always a pretty sight to see. Its wings seemed to control the wind as it soared through the sky. It had such a confidence to it and as ridiculous as it seemed, the older girl had a bit of respect for the winged creature._

_Suddenly, the beast seemed to do a nose dive for the ground and it was coming straight towards them. Remy, as aloof and calm as she was, ran into Allison's arms and her breaths became uneven, as if she was about to burst into tears. The blonde was scared too, but managed to move the two of them out of the way. Surprisingly, the eagle landed on a car just a few feet away from the two girls. It looked around cautiously as random people stopped to see the majestic bird._

_Remy, on the other hand, was shaking, her arms wrapped tightly around Allison's torso and her eyes shut tight. The two of them weren't a couple at the time, but Allison felt that this was a defining moment in their relationship. It was at this moment when Allison realized her attraction to the younger girl. There, Remy was in her arms, her whole self completely vulnerable, a sight rarer than that of the eagle._

"Allison?"

"Huh? Sorry, spaced out."

"Do you think that eagle is acting a bit strangely? It's just kind of flying in circles…" Remy mumbled, becoming a bit nervous.

Allison slid over the grass so she was now besides the brunette, "Just…just stay still."

"Allison? What's going on?" Her voice was now clearly shaking.

Like it was the same eagle, the bird flew down at them, only this time, it was less of a nose dive and more like it was gliding. A few seconds later, the eagle stood in front of them, not making any threats or even any movements at all. All it did was stare at Allison, as if it were tempting her to challenge it. The blonde didn't move to scare it off and she merely looked back, having a staring contest with the eagle to see who was bolder.

"Allison…I'm…I'm really scared," Remy whispered, placing both of her trembling hands on Allison's. The older girl tried her hardest to not shift her focus and soon the bird began to scare her a bit as well. Was it going to attack them or just stare? The suspense was twisting her insides around and she felt like it was killing her slowly.

Then, out of nowhere, the eagle just got up and flew away. Allison let out a quiet sigh of relief, glad that she had won the battle, and Remy practically leaped onto her, knocking her over. The brunette was in tears and she was shaking far worse than the first time Allison remembered. It was nice to see them this close again, but a bit awkward given the circumstances.

"How did you do that?" she managed to say between sobs. "That thing…that eagle…it was looking right at you. How did you scare it off without lifting a finger?"

Allison was now using one of her hands to gently hold Remy's head against her collarbone while the other ran its way up and down the girl's back in order to quiet her down. "I don't know," she whispered in the girl's ear over and over again. "I don't know."

"Mommy! Did you see that birdie a minute ago? Oh my gosh, it was so big!" a familiar voice yelled out.

When Allison looked up she saw none other than the sinister girl that sent her here. Alex.

**A/N: So I am so so sorry about not posting for nearly a month and I've been feeling really guilty about not updating like anything. I could give a list of excuses say how busy I was with school and friends (shockingly enough), but I won't even bother to go there. I wrote this chapter not really knowing where it was going and I think it's alright. It's not the best chapter I could've written, but I wanted to get something up. I wanted to get Allison's little demon child somewhere in the story. She's probably going to be popping up again just to piss Allison off, but I don't know when. You'll see in the chapters up ahead. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I **_**promise**_** you that I won't take a month to update this time. See ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

Allison looked at the short girl, eyes filled with pure hatred. How dare she walk into Allison's life out of nowhere and mess everything up? Who the hell does she think she is? The blonde looked around, searching for the mother Alex was calling over, but no woman was found. When she turned her head back to stare the little demon child down again, she found herself looking at an empty park. It was like Alex had disappeared into thin air and Allison didn't know whether she should be relieved that she was gone or infuriated that she popped up out of nowhere so casually.

"Allison? Allison, wake up!"

"Wha- Huh?"

Remy was still sitting next to Allison, now breathing steadily, but eyes red from tears that have already dried, "An eagle almost _kills_ us and you space out? What is up with you today?"

She wanted to speak the truth so badly, to just let everything go, but she didn't want to end up locked up in an asylum. "Like I said, having a bad day," she whispered. _Besides, the eagle wasn't gonna kill us. Eagles don't people. Wait, do they? No, that's stupid…_

The brunette rubbed her eye and frowned. As much as it pained Allison to say, there was a little part of her that was glad to see Remy sad. Her pain just seemed to radiate this aura that Allison found absolutely beautiful and her eyes told this story that only a certain few would be able to understand. "Can we just go home?" she stuttered, sheepishly. It really was weird to see Remy like this, so quiet and small. She had this persona to her that made her look like a tough girl, but there were a few little things that could break her into pieces with ease.

"Sure," Allison nodded, faking a smile for Remy's comfort. She still felt a bit uneasy about the whole Alex thing. Maybe she just dreamed it up, there's no way a person can disappear _that_ quickly. She helped Remy up and to her surprise, the brunette didn't let go of her hand.

"That's quite a grip you got there," the older woman joked. Sure Remy was squeezing her hand, but it was nice and she really didn't mind. Unfortunately, she didn't catch onto the joke and now let go, frowning, "Sorry…"

Allison bit the inside of her cheeks, feeling stupid for making Remy sadder. She took the brunette's hand again and smiled, feeling gladder when Remy smiled in returned. Sure, she was probably breaking about twenty rules of the Bro Code with Chase, but she wasn't a bro and she really didn't care anyways. Remy was hers and if it meant that she had to fight to get her back, then Chase better be prepared because Allison would come at him, sword in hand.

The walk back to the hospital was mostly quiet. Remy said thank you a few times to which Allison kept repeating that it was no problem. She was so glad when they reached the parking lot because her feet were killing her and she wanted nothing more than to just go home and absorb the day.

The blonde looked over to see Remy pacing, texting someone with a perplexed look on her face. "Remy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You sure? You look a bit uh…upset."

The girl turned her iPhone's screen off and shoved it in her back pocket, "Chase cancelled our plans tonight." Her voice was soft again and Allison knew that she was really beat up about it.

"What were you gonna do?" she asked, regretting it soon after. She could only imagine the things they would do alone in an apartment. As much as she was fascinated with learning new things, Remy and Chase's sex life was not one of those things.

"Just a movie night. We do it every Friday," Remy answered. _Alright, it's not that bad. Better than the reverse cowgirl. Definitely a lot better._ Allison blinked a few times to get the images out of her head. Seeing her girlfriend and coworker doing it was the last thing she wanted to see.

"How about a movie night at my house? Keep the tradition going," the blonde blurted out.

Remy just blinked a few times, not saying anything. _Crap, she's gonna think I'm creepy. I'm sure those movie nights ended with a very happy ending- Shit, no! Bad images Allison! Stop it._ "Sure, sounds fun."

_She actually said yes?_ "My place at 7?"

"Perfect," Remy smiled. She walked off to her car elegantly, even if she wasn't trying to. She knew that she shouldn't be excited since they weren't dating, but screw it, she was absolutely thrilled. She had a movie night once with Remy and it was pretty fun. Of course, all of the fun occurred after the movie and she couldn't walk around for three days after, but that was a whole different story.

Allison rushed home, barely following the speed limit. Everything had to be perfect, no beyond perfect. The apartment was well kept, but that wasn't good enough, not in this situation. When she opened her door, she kicked off her heels and leaned against the wall to rub her feet for a second. God, it felt so nice to get those monsters off of her feet. She shut the door, placed her bag and shoes neatly in the closet, and ran to the living room. It seemed like everything was wrong and she had two hours to fix everything. Taking a deep breath, she started to rearrange the pillows on her sofa and placing the remote control on the coffee table next to the orderly pile of medical journals.

When she was satisfied with her work, she looked at the clock. _6:14…Oh God, that's not enough time to get ready. Alright Allison, you can do this. You just have to look stunning. This is gonna be a long night…_ The blonde ran to the shower, grabbing clothes on the way. She hit the showers, but skipped washing her hair. She washed it this morning and she just didn't have the time. She slipped on a pair of black leggings and an over the shoulder white shirt. Of course, her body was still damp so her shirt became a bit see-through, revealing her black bra.

"Time, time, what's the time?" Allison sang nervously to herself. _6:31…not bad. That still leaves a half hour free._ She spritzed on some of her favorite perfume and fixed her hair into a messy, but chic bun. That's when she heard the ringing of the door bell. Again, she looked at the clock. _6:37._ _What's she doing here so early?_

Allison ran to the door, taking a second to fix herself up before opening the door. There stood Remy, looking gorgeous in a loose long sleeve and skinny jeans with her hair flowing down in straightened locks. Allison literally felt paralyzed by the brunette's beauty, but managed to regain her composure quickly.

"Come on in," Allison smiled, getting out of the way.

**A/N: Hey guys. So it's been a while and I've been super busy with school. I feel lucky if I get 5 hours of sleep a night during the week and I spend my weekends doing homework and sleeping for a few hours more than usual. I was able to write today because surprise, surprise, I'm sick. Yeah, there's a flu going around in my school and all my friends have it, but I think I only have a little bit of the flu mixed in with allergies. So I'm just having a blast not being able to breathe all day. The upside of this whole thing was that I got to take time off from homework to sit down and write. Of course, I spent about 13 hours of this day sleeping, but I got to write this at last. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I hope I can write soon. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review, especially reviews. I love to hear from you guys. Anyways, see ya later. I'm gonna go relax and most likely fall asleep…again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys, I'm like the worst writer ever and I'm sorry for torturing you guys. It's been forever since I got to write and I feel absolutely terrible. School's been incredibly busy, not to mention that I have swim practice on weekdays til 6 and on weekends. I get out earlier then, but those are the days I'm most tired and I just end up sleeping. So before I wind up with a long speech giving my apologies, I'll just give you the story. Sorry for everyone who's been waiting.**

**By the way, gonna mention one of my new favorite shows,**_**The Walking Dead**_**, later on in the story. There's only a couple of spoilers, but if you don't want to know it, just skip it. Nothing too serious though. And I know that the third season hasn't come out on DVD yet (unfortunately so), but let's just pretend here.**

**And a quick disclaimer since copyrights and all. I don't own **_**House**_**, not Thirteen nor Allison, and I don't own **_**Walking Dead**_**. Thank God I don't own **_**Walking Dead**_**. The zombies would scare me to death.**

"Thanks Allison," Remy smiled, walking in. _God, she's too gorgeous. If it weren't for her Huntington's gene, she would be genetically perfect in every way. Wait- alternate universe. So I'm the one with the disease…I guess, on the up side, she's healthy. Down side, I'm not. Damn…_

The brunette stopped suddenly, leaving Allison puzzled. They both stood there in a moment of silence, but when Allison opened her mouth to say something, Hadley started talking. "You know, you didn't have to fix everything for my arrival." She started laughing and Allison wasn't sure whether to laugh along or feel embarrassed. Since she could feel her face becoming hot, she realized that utter stupidity was the emotion she was feeling.

"It's that obvious?" the blonde mumbled.

Remy turned around, smiling widely with a goofy expression that only she could pull off. "Not really. But you just took a shower so I took a wild guess."

Cameron, smirking, shut the door with her foot and guided the brunette down the hall. "So you're an expert on telling whether someone's taken a shower or not?"

"Not really," the younger girl answer, happy to not be alone on her Friday night. "But when I walked past, you were practically radiating heat so I figured either you had a fever or took a shower….and the see through shirt gave it away."

Allison looked down to see that her shirt still hadn't dried off. Her face heated up again. "Sorry," she whispered with shame, her voice barely audible.

Remy just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm just screwing with you."

Allison forced a laugh to go along with Remy, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable. After all the time they've been together, all the things they've _done_, Remy doesn't remember a thing of it. And she's with Chase? Fate just had to be a bitch to her, didn't it? "All the DVD's are on the coffee table, you can't miss them," the blonde said, trying to not choke up on held back tears. "While you pick something out, I'll go get some popcorn and snacks and all that jazz."

Hadley simply nodded and began sorting through a large pile of discs. Comedies, action movies, horror movies, there were so many options. "You find something?" Allison asked, heading towards her with a bowl of popcorn in her arm, a bag of potato chips in one hand, and two root beers in the other.

"Not yet," Remy replied, getting up to help Allison out. She grabbed the chips and soda and smirked, "Sweet! Root beer's my favorite. How'd you know?"

Allison shrugged even though she knew the answer. The brunette just chuckled, "It's the closest thing-"

"You can get to beer without drinking actual beer," Cameron finished. Remy's eyes widened and she grinned. "Exactly! How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" the blonde asked, acting oblivious.

"Finish my sentence. Are you secretly a mind reader?" Remy responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if I told you now, that would spoil the secret, wouldn't it?" Cameron said, placing the bowl of popcorn on the part of the table not covered in DVD's. "What do you feel like watching?"

"I don't know. Chase usually decides…." Remy mumbled, her smile fading quickly.

Allison scrunched her face for a moment. It looked stupid, but it helped her think. Maybe if House wouldn't have mocked her for it, she could've come up with some diagnoses quicker. "What kind of movies do you like?"

"I don't know. Anything really."

"Thanks. You're giving me a lot to go on."

"Sorry."

Allison pinched herself for the sarcasm and continued looking. She stopped when she saw Remy looking at a set of DVD's.

"Whatcha got there?" Cameron asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing," Remy mumbled, blushing as she put the box into a separate pile of DVD's she already looked at.

"I'm not gonna judge you. I can guarantee I won't think it's stupid, you know considering that they're all mine." Another pinch for the sarcasm.

The young girl nodded and grabbed the box again. She held it up in front of her for Allison to read.

"_Walking Dead_?"

"It's dumb of me, I know. It's just…I…well…it looked cool." she stuttered. It was kind of weird seeing her like this. So….shy. This world really changed Remy. Or maybe the disease itself was what made her detach from everyone. But Cameron was the same…ish. Although, she didn't have to watch her mother or brother die.

"You've never watched it?" Allison asked, surprised. Remy loved anything with zombies in it, or at least that's what she thought.

Hadley shook her head, "I wanted to. I really like zombies."

Of course. That part didn't change. "Then why not watch it? It's a good show."

Remy's eyes drifted off somewhere else again, "Well…Chase doesn't like it. So I never got to watch it."

The blonde just blinked a few times. Remy, of _all_ the people on earth, cares about what someone else would think about her watching a show she wants to watch? The thought of it made Allison want to punch Chase. He's got her wrapped around his finger and she won't realize it. "Why not watch it now?" Allison asked.

"But it's movie night, not 'Let's Watch Zombies' night."

"I don't think the other movies will get mad at us if we don't watch them," Cameron winked. She grabbed the first DVD out of the case and turned the TV and DVD player on. She sat down on the couch next to Remy, who already started munching on the popcorn. "Slow it down. I want to have some when we actually watch the movie."

"Sorry…."

Allison laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'm just screwing with you." Remy smiled back. "I didn't think about it before, but I only have this one season and it's the third. You still want to watch it?"

"You can fill me in," Remy replied, reaching for another piece of popcorn. Allison just nodded.

"Alright, where do I start? To break it all down, there's an infection that turns people to zombies when they die. The infection's in the air so everyone has it and the show follows a group of people trying to survive this whole apocalypse situation. As for the characters you need to know, there's Rick, the kind of team leader, Lori, his wife, and their son, Carl. Rick's cool and Lori's kind of stupid, but that's a different story. Glenn is the Asian guy and the hot brunette is Maggie. Then- you know, I'll just tell you as we go along. I think you'll be able to figure it out pretty quickly."

Remy nodded and Allison let the show play. Remy insisted on watching the middle of the series, no matter how many times Allison protested. They managed to get through a few episodes before the blonde decided to bring up a conversation of something else rather than "Grossed out yet?" "Yup. Don't care." or "You feelin' alright?" "Nope and I love it."

"So, why did you never watch this show if you like zombies so much? This is like _the_ zombie show?" Cameron asked.

Remy just shrugged and ate another piece of popcorn, "Like I said, Chase didn't like it so I didn't watch it."

"But why not? You don't have to limit yourself because of him."

"I don't know…it's just…that's how it's always been. I think it's working out fine."

"Fine for you or fine for him?"

Remy looked at Allison and the blonde couldn't tell whether she was looking at a look of shock or hurt. "Fine for the both of us? C'mon let's watch the show."

Allison took a moment to think, but decided to leave the topic alone. At least for now.

"Oh my God, gross!" Remy said, almost spitting out her root beer and knocking the near empty bowl of popcorn. "I can handle zombies getting stabbed in the face, but I _can't _handle the Governor getting stabbed in the eye. Just freakin gross. And his walker daughter! What the hell is that? Why would you not kill your daughter if you know she's just going to turn into a zombie and not know anything about being human?! And when he was brushing her hair earlier, Jesus, I wanted to puke! I can't do this anymore. I need a break!"

Allison smirked, "I gotta hand it to you. I'm surprised you made it this far. Most people I know would wimp out by the end of the first episode."

Remy still looked disgusted, "It…it was a knife…to the eye…"

"Don't feel bad, it grossed me out the first time too. I looked just like you."

"Can we do something else?" Remy asked again, blinking a few times to avoid crying a bit. "Please?"

"Sure, why not?" Allison said, she grabbed her phone off the table to check the time. "Wow. Almost midnight."

"Really? Robert's gonna kill me," Remy sighed. She stretched out her legs and stood up. "I had a good time. Thanks…for everything." She tried to hold it back, but the brunette yawned.

"Stay here tonight, it won't hurt," Allison offered, knowing that this will be a big mistake. "I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel.

"No it's fine. I can probably make it home. Besides, Robert's probably wondering where I am."

"Robert can have the house to himself tonight. Don't worry so much over him, it's not worth it. Just send him a text and tell him you're here. We can pull an all nighter…or you know, at least maybe try."

"Aw man…I haven't pulled an all nighter since I've started dating Ro-"

"Don't say it."

"Sorry. Sounds like we'll have fun. I accept your offer," the young girl smiled, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

_wont b home 2night bby. over allisons house. love ya. 3_


End file.
